Divagaciones
by NekoLucchini
Summary: Dudas que van dudas que vienen.


HOLO O.O/

Adivinen, la loca de los gatos ha vuelto con una nueva historia de **_Jigoku Shōjo _**serie que amo mucho por cierto, bueno después de pensarlo mucho y ver todos los Reviews de mi historia "_Amar es para humanos_**" **no pude negarme mas además de los mensajes privados, espero que esto sea de su agrado y queda nada mas decir que:

**_Jigoku Shōjo no me pertenece, en lo mas mínimo ni absoluto, solo tome dos de sus prestados, solo eso._**

**_Divagaciones_**

* * *

El amor puede ser algo cruel, puede ser algo ruin, pero la verdad no importa mucho ya que, quien soy yo para decir que algo en este mundo no es cruel, y no es ruin sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que el mundo es un lugar hermoso para vivir, ya que no lo es en este mundo no hay justicia, no hay verdad y ciertamente no hay conciencia ni una pizca, la nobleza es algo del siglo pasado, las nuevas modas se han encargado de exprimir la poca bondad que pudo alguna vez existir en nosotros.

_Quizás sea porque no tengo nada que perder que volví a creer en la tontería del amor verdadero, quizás son tantas las almas que he visto arrastradas al infierno por un sentimiento tan burdo y común que la curiosidad puede más que yo._

**_Porque, es solo curiosidad ¿No?_**

Ai, tienes una petición. – La voz de la abuela me regreso de golpe a la cabaña del atardecer ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve divagando? Mire a la señorita de manera fugaz, sonriendo para mis adentros, esto no era bueno, sabía que no era bueno, ¿Quién me creía yo para tener sentimientos por la señorita?

_Sacudí mi cabeza con fingido desinterés, siguiendo a Honne y Wanyudo, otro día otra alma condenada, a veces me pregunto ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?_

_¿Cuál es el punto de tener una venganza si de igual manera volverás a ver a esa persona en el infierno justo donde tú lo metiste? ¿Vale la pena el sufrimiento y tortura a la que te sometes?_

_**El cordón ha sido alado**_

Eh ahí la respuesta, si lo vale, otra petición nos vino de golpe, una niña que se parece mucho a la primera guardiana que tuve, no debía ser mayor de 15 años, o al menos eso calculo yo.

Escondido detrás de la puerta escuchando a la señorita hablar con la chica, la cual solo veía el muñeco de Honne, temblando de manera preocupante.

Dijo las líneas que siempre dice sin algún ápice de emoción, como era lo usual, la chica arrojo el muñeco a la cara de la señorita lo cual me hizo aparecer delante de ella, evitando el golpe.

Nunca te han enseñado a no golpear a quien te hace un favor –la miro con un desprecio tan profundo que se ha quedado sin habla, ella solo balbucea intentando decir algo.

¿Por qué debo pagar yo por algo que no es mi culpa? ¿Por qué debo ir yo también al infierno? – La chica la cual se había caído arrodillada comenzó a llorar gritándonos como si nosotros fuéramos su última esperanza,_** su única salida.**_

La señorita abrió el pasadizo a la cabaña del atardecer, sin mirar a la muchacha la cual no dejaba de llorar seguí a la señorita con Honne en mi mano a lo cual ella me detuvo. Me miro y entendí que no debía meterme en esto, deje a Honne en la mesa de la computadora para luego aparecer en el patio de la cabaña,**_ ¿Por qué no le respondió a la chica? ¿Acaso nadie sabe el por qué las personas deben ir al infierno por mandar a otras?_** Ni yo lo sé, siempre me ha parecido algo lógico.

Seguí a la señorita adentro y enseguida se puso a jugar con sus canicas de manera espontanea, esos momentos los cuales eran muy pocos podía ver a la señorita como la niña que era y no como la damisela del infierno, una persona cruel que solo vive para arrastrar humanos a los confines infernales. Pero lamentablemente eso era ella… Ella era la damisela del infierno, me quede observándola sin preocuparme a que me descubriera ya que nunca lo hacía, nunca me miraba, y eso llegaba a doler un poco.

_La chica a la cual dejamos llorando volvió a mi mente fugazmente y una duda se formo en mi cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos también se deben ir al infierno? Si realmente la mayoría de las veces lo hacen a modo de defensa._

_Un día me gustaría entender la verdadera razón del porque de la mentalidad de los humanos, acaso los humanos están más indiferentes a las situaciones cada dia, ¿o será mi imaginación? El por qué es un pregunta sin respuesta, pero eso no significa que su significado deje de ser buscado, en algún momento las personas dejaron de ser humanas a pesar de ir contra su propia especie, se convirtieron en monstruos que sólo buscan su propio bien, ya no se sabe que es lo que está bien o lo que está mal, las guerras, la política, el dinero, son algunos de los principales problemas pero no son los más importantes, el más importante es la codicia, o la codicia del ser, el querer más, el desear sin importar nada, eso es lo que acabara con el mundo, no las bombas, no los mayas, la codicia, la codicia esta en todos nosotros parece algo genético realmente la búsqueda de mas, la búsqueda de controlar, por eso pelean los humanos por que desean encontrar lo que buscan, no importa el precio que tenga, no importa la sangre que se derramé lo que importa es el premio._

Y mientras más lo pienso mas, menos entiendo.

Señorita – Dije con una voz suave que fácilmente se puede confundir con miedo o quizás dolor.

Ella alzo la mirada espectrante, sin decir palabra invitándome a continuar lo cual me fue de mucha ayuda, la mire por unos segundos detallando sus ojos, tratando de no embobarme con ellos, lo cual si que se me hizo difícil.

Porque no le respondiste a la chica – solté sin más se que odia los balbuceos, y las preguntas sin sentido, la conozco más que muchos, pero estoy más lejos que nadie.

Ella me miro, sin decir palabra, mirándome directo a los ojos buscando el por qué de mi duda, preguntándose por qué ahora.

_El hilo fue jalado y ella se levanto de manera calmada dándome la espalda, pero no sin antes decir._

**Los humanos son cosas complejas, pero algo que nunca será complejo es el hecho de que ningún pecado quedara nunca impune, ni siquiera si ese pecado es por algo de protección.**

Sus palabras frías me calaron en lo profundo, lamentablemente sabia a lo que se refería, y no me gustaba nada lo que estaba por venir pero algo seria seguro.

_Me estaba enamorando de la señorita._

* * *

**Final del capítulo 1**

Si **CAPITULO**, haré esta historia larga, espero que sea de su agrado, y que les haya gustado me tome mi tiempo y lo siento por los que estaban ¡SACA LA HISTORIA YA!

Lo siento pero mi imaginación es algo troll con esas cosas.

Agradecimientos:

MUCHAAAAAAAS GRACIAS a los que me dijeron para hacer esto aquí está mi continuación ¡SOLO PARA USTEDES!:

Guest

mary-animeangel

otaku chan sama

Arizbe Hilka

Erin de Acuario

Inu-Ran

Gracias mis mininos besos desde algún rincón en Venezuela :*

_¡Nos vemos en el otro capítulo!_ 3


End file.
